


Rectus Dominus

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien wants to learn about relationships and love.  But as the son of Satan, lust certainly comes first.





	1. Chapter 1

Damien dropped into Kenny's lap on the bed, shocking him from sleep. "Kenny, I require your assistance."

Blinking hard to wake up, Kenny realized Damien had phased his sheets under his body. His cock twitched in interest of having warmth so close to it, making him speak up as Damien looked over his naked body. "Look, Damien, I have school tomorrow-"

"I am no longer allowed to attend your school to avoid hurting anyone's sensibilities, so I care not for your words. Take me hard, and I shall leave you alone to slumber." Damien pulled off his "Nuke 'Em!" shirt, showing off his torso. "Do you enjoy this?"

"I can't complain," Kenny replied, moving his hands up to stroke over Damien's chest. He prodded at the red nipples, earning a gasp of shock and pleasure.

"Again, mortal!" Damien demanded, biting his lower lip as Kenny pulled and rolled his nipples. He whined and drooled just from light touches.

Kenny stroked over Damien's stomach, finding the muscles being much less defined than that of his father.

"Get this from your mom, huh?"

"Do not speak of her!" Damien huffed, slapping Kenny's hands away, letting his pants sizzle away into nothing. He wore no underwear, causing his erection to immediately spring up. "Play with this, now."

Rolling his eyes, Kenny moved his hands to rub the cock up and down, pulling the foreskin back and forth until Damien wailed and came prematurely.

"Jesus," Kenny whispered, watching stream after stream get over his chest and about everywhere else. He scooped some up, shoving the fingers into his own mouth as if compelled. "This is fucking good. What the hell is this made of?"

"Temptation." Damien smirked down at Kenny. He stroked his sharp nails down Kenny's chest, making light scratch marks without much effort. "Would you like me to play with you now?"

Kenny's eyes met Damien's, growing more blown out. "Yes... I really would. I think about it constantly." He shook his head, blinking hard, "What the fuck?"

Tilting his head, Damien's lips curled up again in amusement, "Poor mortal, you have no idea about anything, do you? While my father allows men to be over him, I could hardly allow it myself. I must always be in charge. No fancy little blond will control me, and certainly not a whore with no worth past his penis."

"Hey, I-" Kenny glanced down at his erection flexing near Damien's asshole. "Can you call me these things after I'm hitting it?"

Damien scrunched up his nose, uncertain at Kenny's slang, but he did allow it. He got onto his knees, chanting something first.

Kenny wasn't a fan of the ominous music coming out of nowhere, but the slick lubricant suddenly dripping from Damien's ass had him interested in continuing.

With a hard breath in, Damien dropped his whole body down, letting Kenny completely inside. "You're so big," he gasped out, shutting his eyes and panting dramatically. "Is this what mortals dream of? What satiates their primal desires?"

"Come on, don't tell me I'm the one that took your virginity!" Kenny couldn't deal with taking virginity after the last one cried so much he wasn't sure if it was the parking lot location, or the fact Kenny hated going slow.

Ignoring Kenny, Damien reached forward and shoved some of his fingers down Kenny's throat. "How disgusting you are, ogling me during your time in hell."

Kenny bit on Damien's fingers in protest, grabbing the translucent wrists and dragging him forward so they could kiss.

Damien moaned against Kenny's mouth, gasping when Kenny's legs came up to pin him there.

Thrusting roughly into the body, Kenny found something compelling him to do it hard again... and again... and again...

Even when they were both getting rather close, Kenny didn't even stop when Damien came again in thick spurts. He just couldn't.

Damien shook against Kenny when Kenny was so close he was about to orgasm at last. He begged Kenny to fill him with his seed.

It was odd, because Kenny could understand Damien's foreign noises. Kenny didn't think much on it as Damien laid over him, but he did let go of Damien completely.

Eventually, Damien sat back up and acted as though he hadn't been reduced to crying moments before. "Kenny McCormick, you have been marked. Any outside sexual contact from me will result in your eternal damnation."

"Worse than being reborn every damn time?"

"You will be forced to watch every pointless horror remake until you rot and die painfully. Forever."

Kenny had nothing to say to that. Just horror painted across his face. "I... understand. So that means we're kind of boyfriends now, huh?"

"I just own you, mortal. Do not make this any more than it is." Damien glared, before giving Kenny a kiss and disappearing into nothing.

Kenny laughed at Damien's abrupt leave, wiping at his face and letting red smear over his hand. He didn't know why Damien couldn't even get jelly off his mouth before coming in for sex, but Kenny couldn't complain.

That was the best orgasm he'd had in his many lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny maneuvered through the bodies of people he'd either known in life, or at least seen on television.

He was so used to the distressing practice, that he could easily find his way to the palace Satan had boughten with Saddam near a park.

Since it was Hell, Kenny didn't question it, but he didn't understand why a palace so gold and shiny was build by a dreary park fit for a horror exhibit.

Finding Damien swinging slowly, looking out at nothing with his crimson eyes, Kenny decided to walk right in front of him. "Hey," he flashed a smile.

If Damien had natural blood flow, Kenny was sure his cheeks would heat up with a blush. Instead, he just glanced off to the side, "Greetings."

"Cold you say it like you were a human boyfriend?"

Damien looked at Kenny with anger then, but didn't oppose the boy sitting in the swing next to him, "Hello, Kenny." He kicked his legs slightly, as if nervous to have said that.

"I like how you call me 'Kenny'."

"I have no way to find your birth records, so I must make do with the nickname." Damien gasped when Kenny drew a few fingers along his arm. "What are you planning, mortal?"

"Just wondering how you feel while I'm dead, I guess," Kenny laughed, soon bringing his hand up to Damien's cheek. The warmth made him let out an embarrassing gasp. He brought his hand away, rubbing his fingertips, "Sorry, just didn't expect you to be that warm."

"Your ill effect on me has me worried. I talked to my father, and he tells me I've grown to have feelings. I told him it was ridiculous, and I set fire to you to prove I didn't have feelings." Damien flinched when Kenny abruptly stood up, despite trying to sit tall. "I fear you, Kenny. That must be it."

"No, you don't. Trust me." Kenny remembered screaming, and then silence. "You just want me to know we're meant for each other, but can't admit it to yourself."

Damien looked at Kenny incredulously, "Us? Meant to be bound in blood and semen?"

Kenny rubbed his face, almost wanting to poke his eyes out at that mental image, "Well, I usually give that line for one last goodbye fuck, but you're different. You're the son of what I should be frightened of. I mean, I've been down here so many times, I'm hardly scared, but-"

"Enough talk. Take me in a dirty and disturbed fashion." Damien hopped off the swing to show off his clothes melting away until only panties held together by strings remained. Damien bent over the swing, shaking his ass, "Come on."

Damien didn't count on Kenny yanked him to his knees beside a throbbing cock jutting out. "What do you wish of me?" He asked gently, eyeing the erection leaking so close to his lips.

"You know the answer," Kenny whispered, hoping that slowly running his hands through the dark hair would help. He even poked at the little horns that hid, and would maybe be ready to come out in a few centuries.

Damien stretched open his mouth to take Kenny to the hilt. He used the muscles in his mouth and neck to swallow and stroke Kenny.

Kenny had to sit back on the swing, but that hardly had him prepared for Damien bobbing his head back and forth expertly. "Fuck!" He growled, beginning to shove Damien down over his penis as Damien's long forked tongue slid around. "God, you are such a whore."

Looking up with angry eyes, Damien grabbed Kenny's hands. Quickly he moved them away, digging his claws into Kenny's hands as he hollowed his cheeks, letting out deep growls.

"Jesus," Kenny breathed, scared and turned on as he came down Damien's throat.

Damien popped off of Kenny's cock, giving one last sloppy kiss before letting go of Kenny and standing up. "Your turn. This whore awaits his equal treatment."

It really was a blur when Kenny found himself shoved to his knees, and the deepthroating like he'd never been able to very easily before.

Damien assumed Kenny didn't need breath while he was in Hell, so he had no issue fisting the dirty blond locks as he kept pounding into the hot mouth. "Take it! Take it, right now!"

If Kenny could talk, he would certainly reply with how he could feel the throbbing dick all the way down his spine. It was insane how far a cock could get when it didn't have mortal physics to answer to.

Once Kenny gagged from how much he was taking in all at once, Damien grunted and came. "Fuck," he got out, his eyes heavy and satisfied as he allowed Kenny to nurse him from his orgasm.

Shoving Kenny away and onto the padding under the swings, Damien panted and did his tight pants back up. "Disgusting how you tempt me. I hate you."

"I think I'm falling in love," Kenny panted, starting to get up and struggled to reach his feet. "Can we go on a date?"

Fixing his dated hair style, Damien chewed over his lower lip like he were a normal, nervous person. "Oh, Kenny, a date? I suppose so."

Excitedly dancing in his head, Kenny moved to wrap an arm around Damien's waist, "Well, where shall we go? I know a nice place I take all the finest."

"Flattery by a promise of cheap fast food is something I expected, but I own you. I tell you where we go."

"Sure. Wherever you want to go."

Damien clasped his hands together, actually looking excited, "I have a friend, well actually more a family friend, but he has this restaurant opening soon, and I'd be excited to have you there when it does."

Kenny smiled, eagerly nodding, "Hell yeah! What kind of place?"

"It's sort of like a gay bar, but it's more focused on the food," Damien returned a smile, showing off hints of lower fangs starting to poke at his upper lip when he flashed them.

"Okay," Kenny urged, unsure why Damien was dragging it out. He let go of Damien, but was pleasantly surprised to see having blowjobs by old swings really opened him up.

Facing Kenny as he snagged his arm, Damien finally blurted, "I wanted to surprise you, but it's called 'Dahmer Diner'."

It made sense why Damien clung to him so hard Kenny's sleeve started to become singed. Damien was embarrassed by his life; especially in front of his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny didn't talk to Damien after he was reborn.

Damien sent signs such as dead flowers, and even tried having Pip relay a message, but Kenny didn't take to them.

After eating at a restaurant that kept bodies laying around even on the floor, Kenny just had to try to take a break from Damien. He even tried to get back out there, but once Damien put a mark on him, Kenny wasn't really available.

Every time he leaned in for a kiss with some random whore, they would run away due to some part of Kenny combusting up into fire.

Eventually he just shouted, "I fucking get it! I can't get laid."

"You can have plenty of sexual contact," Damien showed up by Kenny, using some sort of magic to have him be naked in the back of the car, except for Kenny's baggy parka over him. "You just have to make sure it's with me."

"Yeah, okay, you own me. It's stupid, because you shouldn't own people." Kenny rubbed his arms slightly, until Damien used his hands to warm Kenny's entire body to an acceptable temperature. "You don't have to do that. I can start my car."

Trying to seem loving, Damien gave a smile that looked like he was forcing it out, "I can do tasks for you, mortal."

"Kenny."

"Kenny," Damien repeated, dropping his smile once he must've hurt his face. "Kenny, if you truly want nothing more to do with me, then you may use my body and leave. I can tend to my heart's wounds on my own."

Kenny's eyebrows rose, "Do you not know the meaning of a guilt trip, or..?"

"My father uses it all the time on God. Gets him unlimited free heaven wifi."

Kenny just grabbed Damien, and held him tightly to him. He ignored the claws starting to kneed at his shoulders, giving a tight smile, "Cool." He reached out to stroke up Damien's thigh. "Tell me where we are, Damien. Because if I can't have you unless I have to be miserable, I might have to take a raincheck."

"An automobile," Damien replied, watching Kenny with a quirked brow.

Opening Damien's legs, Damien stared at Damien's erection, "And you're hard in my car, huh?" His hands reached out, pumping Damien's cock with meaningful force.

Damien tried to shoot something back, but instead moved his hands to fist into Kenny's worn jacket. "How cruel," he got out, panting and watching Kenny's face out of the corner of his eye. He didn't fight the pleasure, bringing up a long leg to hook his ankle on the front seat. "Kenny, do more. Stick something new up my anus."

"Don't say that word again, and I will," Kenny laughed slightly, watching something leaking from Damien's ass. The white substance had Kenny narrowing his eyes slightly.

Cheating probably meant nothing to a demon, so Kenny decided to make a big deal about being used by starting to slap Damien's backside. "We have to play around first."

Nodding slowly, Damien moaned and offered his chest as well. When it was ignored for what Kenny was more interested in, Damien glared before offering his ass more eagerly, "Please..."

Kenny spit on Damien's chest, glaring up at him before shoving in his first finger. "Shut the fuck up." He didn't mean to be so obvious in his anger, but around an embodiment of cruelty, it was difficult.

Damien smiled at Kenny, tilting his head as two fingers sloshed the cum from his ass around, "Oh, Kenny..."

"If you cheat on me one more time, I'm going to fuck you to death." Kenny curled his fingers.

Damien covered his face, "You sound just like how Saddam talks to Father. It's so romantic."

"Sure," Kenny sighed, pulling out his sticky fingers, making sure to spank it over Damien's ass before he pulled himself from his pants. "Might as well get some before I make you get the hell away from me."

"Thank you, Kenny," Damien breathed, lifting his legs up and out. "Make sure not to go easy on me for a moment."

Kenny stopped short of inserting himself, watching Damien carefully, "Did you plan this?"

Damien couldn't help but laugh, "Mortals are so easy to manipulate."

Scooting back away from Damien, Kenny gave a small smile, "How's this for a manipulation? Fuck off. I don't want you to own me anymore. I'm not some play thing. Have I cheated and shit on people? Yeah. I always end up regretting it, because then I make them feel like it was them, and not me being a douche and fucking behind their backs." Kenny yanked his parka back to him, not caring it had singe over it. "Why are you just sitting there? Go away, and have some more sex with some other guy just to piss me off."

"If you're angry, then I must mean something to you," Damien sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "How I wish you morals were as low as my father told me."

Feeling a blush of embarrassment coming on, Kenny shoved Damien like it would affect him any. He waited a beat, before looking into deep and startled eyes.

Kenny felt tempted to apologize, but he had nothing to say. He wanted an apology first.

Based on Damien starting to cry, he wouldn't get one.

Kenny let Damien kick out, assuming Damien did anything for attention. He grabbed Damien's foot, finding it looking surprisingly human. "You did this for me?" He tried to joke.

"Yes. I found your scrutiny of me to be unnerving."

Kenny stroked over the facade of human nails, transfixed on their appearance. "If you become exclusively mine, I will never say a thing about how you look. It's all perfect to me."

Damien rolled his eyes, but slowly allowed his sharp nails to grow back out. The red and black that the skin of his feet were given had him looking up at Kenny expectantly.

They sat in silence as Kenny rubbed at the feet, starting to really relax Damien with an inadvertent deep foot massage.

"Kenny," he breathed, squirming slightly when it went somewhere else.

"Why don't you have hooves?" Kenny wondered, not laughing, but giving a scrutinizing stare to Damien.

"I'm half jackal. I received sharp toenails."

It took a movement before they both could start laughing at that.

Kenny stopped abruptly, dragging Damien forward by his thighs, "Fuck it, I'm horny enough I forgive you for cheating."

"I'll never do it again," Damien sighed as he stared into Kenny's blue eyes. His own became soft and nearly pink, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible.

He really liked the "boyfriend" term. It came with incredible deals.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny didn't want to have family dinners at either of their houses, so Kenny just dragged Damien into his bedroom.

He ignored his father shouting a drunken slur at him, smiling to himself at the fact the man would die of liver failure any day.

Kenny brought Damien to the mattress they first had sex on, dropping on his back and smirking, "You want to show me what you learned?"

"Kenny," Damien began, seating himself by Kenny. He quickly decided to keep Kenny's attention by lifting his shirt to show off his nipples for Kenny to tease until his bit his lower lip, "I want to take a new step. We should be doing something meaningful in public view!"

"My dad saw you wearing skin-tight clothes. Good enough for me." Kenny poked Damien in the nose.

Scooting to lay down beside Kenny, Damien brought his face into Kenny's neck like it offered safety from the world he had always been denied rights to. "Are you in love with me?"

Kenny brought one of Damien's legs up at the knee over his legs, stroking the burning skin through the fabric, "Sure."

"Your nonchalant behavior worries me. Have I been to easy on you?" Damien groaned as his ass was slapped and groped. "Kenny, take my words seriously!"

"Then stop being such a tease," Kenny shot back, swallowing when he felt Damien getting hard, despite his anger. "God."

Damien kept his shirt pulled up until Kenny shoved him to the mattress, closing his eyes in intrigue as Kenny lapped at his nipples.

"I love you."

They didn't stop to see why they said it at the same time, just rolled around on the mattress until Kenny ended up on top, petting through Damien's hair.

"You're beautiful," Kenny gushed, enjoying Damien's face brightening. "Can I fuck you?"

"A gentleman always gets his way," Damien responded, opening his pants to allow Kenny to rip them off.

After that, Kenny found Damien's clothing fazed off of him. His body was soon just as nude, minus the parka.

Damien clung to it where it hugged Kenny's shoulders, kissing into Kenny's neck as Kenny grabbed lube from a hole in the mattress, sticking finger after finger inside him. "Fuck," he got out, panting and feeling tears in his eyes as if he were an emotional mortal.

Damien supposed he was more emotional than he originally thought, and somewhat of a humanoid.

Kenny lifted Damien's legs, pulling back to make Damien look him in the eye as he pushed into his lover. "Fuck yeah," he eventually agreed, settling into Damien's got ass.

Leaning down, Kenny kissed Damien like they had gone out for very long. Like he hadn't made a comment their first ever meeting that had offended Damien so much that he'd been turned into a platypus.

He probably still would've tried to get some from Damien had he been changed into one again.

Damien possibly read Kenny's mind, actually giggling. They rested their foreheads together, not minding the searing heat that scorched between both of them.


End file.
